Home
by Master-Magician
Summary: Ryn haunted Maddie's every dream like the mermaid stories of old. She'd lost count of the number of times she'd jumped up in bed calling Ryn's name. The mermaid was never there of course, it was always just her and Ben alone in bed. Ben would say nothing, he had as many nights where he did the same.


**Remember that "sudden burst of inspiration" I mentioned on my previous work? Yup, found it.**

 **Also, we finally got a subsection just for Siren. I had resigned myself to having to post my works forever in the MISC section.**

 **Also, a heads up. This one is a hypothetic "what if" of when the story for Siren comes to an end. Some details are left vague on purpose.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Mads."

"I know, Ben. Just… one more time. Then we can go." Maddie hesitated before opening the wooden chest. Just as she expected, but not what she hoped, her spare clothes within were still present and untouched.

Ben said no more as he watched Maddie close the container, her shoulders drooping low. He had opened it four times that day, Maddie had simply chosen not to mention it.

Maddie was still struggling with the knowledge that it was over. The military, Donna, the police manhunt, the overfishing problem, everything had come to an end at last. As with every harrowing experience, it would take time for the dust to settle. Time for those who endured such times to readapt to normalcy.

Except, for Maddie and Ben, there was no closure.

While the danger had passed, Ryn did not. With the police search for her over, the military having abandoned their hunt for the mermaids, she refused to return home.

Even as her skin dried out, her body breaking down, Ryn refused to return to the ocean. Last time it had been due to guilt of her sister's capture. This time, Ryn had only two words to offer. Two simple words to give reason to why she was making herself suffer.

"Not yet."

No matter how Ben, Maddie, or Helen asked, Ryn would gave no other explanation. While the three had formed a deep bond with the mermaid, it didn't make any sense. She needed to go home, or… Maddie never did like imagining the alternative.

The breaking point was crossed when Ryn collapsed, her body no longer able to support itself. Ben was forced to carry her unconscious body out to the ocean, a task he had to accomplish on his own. Maddie didn't trust herself not to follow after the mermaid into the water if she had joined him in the surf.

The terror that they were too late, that Ryn didn't make it, had gripped Maddie's heart like a vice. It was a memory she'd give anything to forget. The only solace she'd been able to take at the time was seeing the sight of Ryn's mermaid tail in the distance already swimming out to sea. She was alive, she'd made it.

But Ryn was still gone.

That was one month ago. An entire month with Ryn absent from their lives. An entire month since Maddie had seen hide nor scale of Ryn during her waking hours.

The unwaking hours? That was an entirely different story.

Ryn haunted Maddie's every dream like the mermaid stories of old. She'd lost count of the number of times she'd jumped up in bed calling Ryn's name. The mermaid was never there of course, it was always just her and Ben alone in bed. Ben would say nothing, he had as many nights where he did the same.

They took comfort in each other. Where once Ben and Maddie were happy, now that wasn't enough. Maddie didn't know what she would have done without Ben. Whenever that soul crushing hollow prepared to consume her, he would drag her back from the brink, remind her she wasn't alone. Every bit as often, Maddie would be the one doing the dragging for him.

They were broken without Ryn, but at least they were broken together.

And so it was, these broken individuals trudged on with life. If this hollow mockery of existence could be called such.

They were hopeful at first, as humans usually were. Ever since it was established Ryn had to return to the water regularly, they'd taken steps. Three chests were scattered around Bristol Cove, a stash of Maddie's extra clothes for Ryn to take whenever she returned to land. One at the rescue center, one at Helen's, and the final one at Ben's house.

It became common practice to check these locations regularly, sometimes too regularly, for any hint of Ryn's passing. With each day the clothing remained undisturbed, that spark of hope grew dimmer and dimmer. With each check, Maddie could add another needle through her already punctured heart.

Neither Maddie nor Ben talked about it. Words were wasted when you already knew what the other was feeling and thinking, words could bring no peace here.

A tiny part of Maddie, a teeny tiny part that made Maddie disgusted with herself, wished she could forget Ryn. Forget the mermaid that ever came into her life and turned it upside down and inside out. But this was impossible. Ryn had wormed her way into Maddie's heart, her very soul, and was there to stay, possibly to the end of her days.

How does one forget the unforgettable?

Another day, another shred of Maddie's spirit crushed. She and Ben had returned home from a day at the rescue center, but the limbo of life remained.

While Ben checked his house's chest, Maddie leaned out over the rail to watch the ocean. Closing her eyes, she focused on the calming sounds of the waves.

Was Ryn out there somewhere? Was she hunting, swimming through the water and enjoying the freedom only the ocean could bring? Did she even remember the two humans who were ready to give up everything for her?

"Maddie…"

Maddie was so enraptured in the few memories of Ryn she had, that Ben's voice went almost unnoticed.

"Maddie…" Ben repeated, only now did Maddie hear him. Not only that, she could hear the way her boyfriend's voice shook.

Maddie turned around to be greeted with a sight that made her heart stop.

Ben was holding up the chest he kept as his house's stash. He held it upside down with the lid wide open.

The chest of empty, it's contents gone.

Maddie didn't dare breath, didn't dare move lest she wake. She was dreaming, she had to be. Any moment now and she would awaken in bed, alone save for Ben.

Maddie didn't. This was no dream, and Maddie's extra clothes were indeed gone.

Going for the doorknob, Ben found it to be unlocked. Maddie had since recovered enough to join him at the door, but neither were ready to open it.

A look passed between the couple, a mutual understanding unmarred by cheap words.

As Ben turned the knob, Maddie pushed.

Every hair on the back of Maddie's neck stood on end, her heart beating with such intense fury that it threatened to shatter bone. Her mind a twisting tempest of emotions, none of which Maddie was capable of sorting out.

Inch after inch the door opened.

The house was dark, as if often was at these late hours. Through the gloom, Maddie beheld a single figure. The crimson jacket and jean shorts were unmistakably Maddie's, even from behind and in partial darkness, Maddie knew who this was.

Ryn.

The mermaid knew they were there. It would be impossible to sneak up on her with the enhanced senses she possessed. She'd probably smelled them the moment they stepped out of the car.

Ryn made no move to greet them. She stood there with her back to the humans, her fingertips absently tracing the framed picture of Ben and Maddie on the shelf.

"Ryn?" Maddie was first to find her voice, but the sound came out almost choked, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

Upon hearing Maddie, Ryn froze. Slowly, she turned around. From across the room and in the dark, it was impossible to read her face. But it was her, that was what mattered to Maddie right now. Ryn, for whatever reason, had returned.

Unable to suppress herself any longer, Maddie crossed the room in an instant. Her arms wrapping around the shorter woman to pull her close. Maddie did her best not to cry, but a few sniffles escaped anyway. As she rested her cheek on the top of Ryn's head, all Maddie could think about was that she was back with them again.

Ryn accepted the contact but didn't return the embrace.

Looking over her shoulder, Maddie frantically waved for Ben to come over. His approach much slower and cautious than Maddie's, but the end results the same.

Maddie felt her fears rising again when Ryn didn't respond, but those were quickly discovered to be unfounded when Ryn's arms moved up to encircle the pair. Her grip gentle at first, but soon tightening until it was almost painful.

Maddie felt like she was being crushed, but she still could not bring herself to let go. If they could stay like this forever, she'd die happy and content.

"Ryn, is everything alright? Are you okay?" Ben's voice was barely a whisper in the quiet house. He always was the more rational and logical one of the couple, it was only natural he'd recover first. Maddie was still trying to gather enough composure to breathe properly.

"I am okay." Ryn's voice was like the sweetest music to Maddie's ears.

"Why…" Maddie cleared her throat. "Why come back now?"

Ryn turned her gaze up, her face right in Maddie and Ben's. She stared into both of their eyes, searching for… something. "Needed time. Time, to see, to wait."

"What were you waiting for, Ryn?" As with so many other things Ryn related, Maddie was confused.

"If there was something we could have helped with, you only needed to ask." Ben added.

"No ask." Ryn shook her head. "No help. Time away, only way."

Ben had that look again, the one that meant the gears of his mind were twirling away. Before Maddie could ask what he was thinking, clarity dawned on his face. "Maddie, I think I know what she means. Let go of her."

"What?" Ben had already released Ryn and backed away a few steps. Ryn didn't seem willing to let go but did before turning to Maddie.

"Let go of Ryn." Ben gently pressed.

Hard didn't even begin to describe the difficulty Maddie had in doing so. Every ounce of her willpower went into the act, but Maddie forced her body to extricate itself from Ryn and step away. Just like with Ben, Ryn didn't want to but allowed her.

"Have we proven it yet, or would you like to test something else?" Ben motioned to himself then Maddie.

Ryn looked at them both in turn, her head shaking almost violently.

"Prove what, Ben?" Maddie looked over at her boyfriend to find him smiling.

Ben didn't say a word, simply pointed at Ryn and started humming. At first, Maddie thought there was something special about the tune he was using but it didn't seem all that…

The song!

"You wanted to see if we were still under your sway." Maddie wasn't asking, merely clarifying.

"Yes." Ryn's voice was barely a whisper.

"But that still doesn't answer the question." Maddie didn't want to look the gift horse in the mouth, but Ben's question was an important one. "If you're not in trouble, why have you come back?"

Ryn seemed ready for this particular question now. Without a word, she took them Maddie and Ben by the hand and led them outside. Though unsure of Ryn's course, the two humans willingly followed the mermaid to her intended destination.

Turned out, they didn't need to go far.

Ryn led them to the edge of the water just outside of Ben's home before releasing their hands. Without any further prompting she started pulling off her clothes.

Had this been anyone else, either Ben or Maddie would have said something, or at least turned away. But the couple were quiet, ready to hear or see whatever point Ryn needed to make.

"I go, you wait, then follow." Ryn turned back around to face them, a shirt the only article of clothing left covering herself.

"Ryn…" Ben began, knowing better than either of them how dangerous Ryn's request was.

"Trust." Ryn was never one to beg, but that was what it sounded like she was doing now. "Trust, follow."

Ryn said no more before pulling the final garment off and diving into the ocean.

Ben and Maddie stared on as she went. The only evidence Ryn had been there the pile of clothing set aside and a ripple where she had made contact with the water.

"We really doing this?" Ben took a number of deep breaths, his hand absentmindedly rubbing at the marks on his neck. "I'm not so sure."

"She wants us to trust her, I say we do." Maddie peered over the water. "How long should we wait?"

"If she wants us to see… it, then just a few more seconds. From what I understand, it happens fast." Ben moved to stand beside his girlfriend.

"Well, ready for a trip into the unknown?" Maddie offered her hand.

"As if you have to ask." Ben took her hand and lightly bumped Maddie's shoulder with his own.

Together, they made the leap into the water.

Being a marine biologist, Maddie had spent a fair amount of time beneath the waves. Even with her experience, nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to find.

It was dark, on any other night it would be too dark to see. Tonight though, was a full moon. Not bright by no means, but enough illumination to see a little.

At first, Maddie thought she and Ben were alone. At least until she felt something zip past her, far too fast to be a human swimmer. Whatever it was moved quick fast for Maddie's eyes to track. Her vision adapted further for the poor light, but there was nothing there in any direction Maddie turned.

Maddie just happened to look on her left and found herself face to face with something straight out of a nightmare.

It looked vaguely human, but only a little. The upper body of a female was obvious, the lower half ending in a long fish tail. When the creature's hair moved with the flowing oceanwaters, its facial features became visible.

Even in this inhuman form, Ryn's countenance was unmistakable.

Maddie should have been scared, terrified even, of this being before her. The claws that could easily tear the flesh from her bones, the hyper sharp teeth that would make any shark jealous. This was an apex predator, a natural hunter of the earth's oceans. An animal that would inspire fear in any sane individual.

Only… it wasn't fear Maddie felt.

Without even realizing they were doing it, Maddie and Ben reached out. The mermaid let loose a muffled screech but otherwise didn't try to stop them. Instead, the mermaid leaned in closer. Unsure if that meant permission was given, or something else, Maddie allowed her hand to move further and make contact with the mermaid's body.

Running her fingertips down along the mermaid's side, Maddie was surprised just how smooth her scales were. They almost didn't seem real.

The mermaid let out another sound Maddie didn't know the meaning of before leaning in further, her razor teeth inches away from Maddie's vulnerable throat. No bite came, but Maddie did feel the mermaid's nose on her skin, as if searching for her scent.

Seemingly content with whatever it found in Maddie, the mermaid turned her gaze over to Ben and did the same. Only after she had done so did the mermaid allow him to touch her.

Maddie's quest led her further up the mermaid's body until she was now touching her cheek. Those fascinating scales covered the mermaid's entire body, and Maddie could not get enough of them.

Just as Ben and Maddie explored the mermaid, so too did the mermaid explore them. The sensation almost made Maddie regret she hadn't also stripped before jumping in, if only to feel more on her bare skin.

It never once occurred to Maddie that the mermaid's claws might accidently cut her. They dragged across her body, enough to feel, but never enough to actually break skin. The feeling sent a shiver down her spine, however.

No, there was no fear to be felt here. Never before had Maddie ever felt so safe and protected.

Inevitably, it had to end. A human could hold their breath only so long, and Maddie's lungs had already been burning for some time. Ben had already been forced to withdraw, but Maddie wanted to hold out until the last possible second.

With great reluctance, Maddie parted from the mermaid and swam back to the surface. Never taking her eyes off the gorgeous creature until the instant her face broke the surface of the water.

The mermaid simply watched them leave, as if understanding they couldn't stay.

"That was…" Ben started once Maddie got a few breaths into her empty lungs.

"I… know…"

* * *

"This is… unexpected." Helen's eyes narrowed at the trio before her. She had been a bit miffed about being woken in the middle of the night but griped no further upon hearing the reason.

Why did Maddie feel so much like this was the 'meet the parents' part of a new relationship? Oh, right, probably because it might as well have been.

Ryn stood before Helen, flanked on either side by Ben and Maddie. The mermaid held one of their hands in each of her own, their fingers laced tightly together.

"We felt it would be important you find out Ryn's back in town, and we could probably have waited until morning, but…" Ben tried to explain, but Helen cut him off.

"No, you're right. But you do realize this will be difficult, right?"

"We gathered that." Maddie knew this… whatever they were starting, wasn't going to be easy, but was willing to try.

"And you said she didn't attack you, while in the water?" Helen was skeptical, Maddie couldn't blame her. "Not at all?"

"No." Maddie had relayed everything to Helen when they arrived. Including their nighttime swim with Ryn. "Little growling maybe, but nothing else."

"Interesting, very interesting." Helen mused to herself. "Do you understand what this means?"

"You once said that in their natural state they see humans as prey." Ben was the one to answer. "Last time she didn't recognize me and attacked. What's changed?"

"Yes, that's true. It would seem, that's no longer the case here." Helen moved over to the table and took out a pen and paper. "She doesn't think food when she sees the two of you."

"Then what does she see?" Maddie had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Simple." Helen didn't look up from her writing. "Her mates."

"Girl…friend?" Ryn spoke the word slowly, like she was both testing the word and trying to get it right all at once. "I am girlfriend?"

"That's right." Maddie felt right saying the words. "If you want, that makes you our girlfriend."

"I stay, I be girlfriend." Ryn said defiantly, as if daring the world to dispute her.

"Stubborn creatures." Helen mumbled as she finished her work. "There's going to be complications, you know. She can't stay on land forever."

It was an elephant in the room, Maddie knew that. A hurdle they would have to overcome somehow, but it was merely an obstacle, and obstacles were meant to be overcome.

"Ryn, you know how painful it is to change." Helen moved to stand directly in front of Ryn, the mermaid the focus of her undivided attention. "You will adapt better eventually, but that will take a long time."

"Change brings pain." Ryn agreed. "Pain here, worse." Ryn brought her hands, still holding onto Maddie and Ben's, up to approximately where her heart was.

"And you're willing to never go home again?" Helen wasn't trying to be insensitive, she was just being factual.

"Home here." Ryn's eyes were alight with a fire Maddie had never seen in the mermaid before. "I not go home, I am home."

Helen met the mermaid's glare with one of her own, both attempting to stare the other down. Maddie knew better, Ryn could be a force of nature when she set her mind to something.

"Okay." Helen relented. "Okay, since you're so set on this. I might be able to help, here."

Helen handed to Ben the folded piece of paper. When he opened it to read, Maddie could see what looked like an ingredient list with directions.

"Old family recipe." Helen explained. "When she starts to dry out again, apply this to the affected areas. It will give her a little more time but not much. Ryn knows what I'm talking about, we've used it before."

"Thank you, Helen." Ben folded the paper away into his pocket, his gratitude genuine. "For everything."

"Don't thank me yet." Helen scoffed. "You three are going to have quite the road ahead of you."

"We can handle it." Maddie reassured and led the way out of Helen's shop, waving the older woman goodbye.

Ben opened the back door of his car for Ryn, but Maddie stopped them. "Hold up."

Maddie looked at the pair, her boyfriend and girlfriend, for a long moment. Life was about to get a lot more complicated, that was stupidly obvious. It made Maddie want to do something spontaneous.

"I'm not feeling all that tired." Maddie grinned. "How about you two?"

"Not sleepy."

"Still wide awake."

"Ryn's been to Bristol Cove, but I don't think she's ever actually seen it." Maddie's smile grew wider as the ideas took shape within her mind.

"I like the way you think." Ben caught on quick, his own smirk matching his girlfriend's.

"Why don't we give our girl the Bristol Cove grand tour?" Maddie ushered Ryn to the front seat while she took the back for herself. "Mind taking the wheel, Ben?"

"With pleasure." Ben hopped into the driver seat and started the engine.

They must have made quite the sight, driving down the deserted streets of nighttime Bristol Cove with every window down. Maddie eagerly shared every story about the town she had, pointing out every place with even minimal importance. Ben would occasionally chime in with a tale or two, but he allowed Maddie most of the role. Ryn asked no questions, but she absorbed all the information like a sponge.

Life could be strange, often brutally unpredictable, the future uncertain. But right here, right now, Maddie could think of no place she'd rather be than with her boyfriend and her new girlfriend, the beautiful mermaid, Ryn.

* * *

 **I'm so excited to finally get that archive open. I was originally going to wait and publish this one after Thursday's episode but I couldn't help myself.**


End file.
